fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar
"}} |mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Cultist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mikage Branch |status=Imprisoned |relatives= |magic=Black Magic (Clone Magic) |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 424 |anime debut=Episode 280 |japanese voice=Megumi Satō |english voice=Alle Mims |image gallery=yes }} Briar (ブライヤ Buraiya) is a member of the Black Magic Cult, Avatar. Appearance Briar is a fairly tall, curvaceous, dark-skinned woman with white lipstick who has brown eyes, curly eyelashes, and thin eyebrows; her long white hair flows freely in the back, but her bangs, however, are slicked upwards, save for one lock which dangles down in front of her forehead. For attire, Briar is scantily clad, wearing a black, polka-dotted cloak (fastened with a brooch of sorts), under which she dons a blue bandeauFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Cover with tassels. Around her waist, Briar wears nothing but a black loincloth, and up and down her legs are black bands that are crossed to form several X's. On her feet she wears simple black sandals, and she decorates her ears with silver heart-shaped earrings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 9 Personality Briar comes off as fairly relaxed individual, and after having intruded upon Priest Alok's prayer, her demeanor suggests that she doesn't have much respect for the sacred duties of the cult and its leader. Despite this, she has care for the cult's overall goal: the "Purification Plan"; though her lack of respect for Alok's prayer time could also be attributed to the fact that the Magic Council has become aware of their intentions, due to a spy being amongst their ranks. However, Briar still puts much faith in her fellow cultists, as they have all spent much time together; she goes as far to even include Gray amongst her circle of trust, regardless of whether or not he was part of the former number one guild in Fiore, and whether or not his family and close friends were slaughtered by Zeref's Demons. She also has a habit of giving people nicknames that are indicative of their personality or appearance (i.e. Jerome is dubbed "Scruffy" and Mary "Poison Tongue").Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 9-13 Synopsis Avatar arc During an Avatar meeting, Briar sits at a round table with her comrades, and as Alok chants to them that the time of Avatar has come, Briar repeats their creed: everything they do is for the sake of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Pages 17-19 After the meeting, Briar ventures to Alok's private chambers and interrupts his prayers alongside Jerome, supporting his claim that the Magic Council is aware of their plans and adding that they should remove the spy from the cogs of their plan. However, she and Jerome are dismissed by Alok, and the members of Avatar convene privately, where she defends Gray from Jerome's accusation of being a spy. Then, when Gray reveals that he is using Avatar to get a hold of the Book of E.N.D., Briar notes that his lust of vengeance has turned his soul, as well as his body, pitch-black. She then shows surprise when Jerome tells her that he is okay with his nickname ("Scruffy").Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 8-17 Along with the other cultists, she is quickly alerted at Natsu's call for Gray immediately after infiltrating the Avatar headquarters. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Page 8 During the sacrifice ceremony, Briar puts Jerome's mind at ease about Gray's intentions, saying that whether he betrays them now or not he cannot stop them, and also offers her comrade a new nickname.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 13-14 She is later shocked to see many of her cult members be easily defeated by an unknown forceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 17 and when she finds out it is Gray and his past friends, she orders her allies to not falter and to blow the enemies away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Page 21 Briar watches alongside Mary as Team Natsu decimates the lesser Avatar forces; after she declares that they are the only ones who can stop them, Jerome tells them that he'll take care of the disturbance in the rear. After, she moves forward with Mary, Abel and D-6, and tells them to show their opponents the terror of their Black Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Pages 9-10 Seeing Gray, Briar charges at him, asking how he could betray them. She asks if all the times they had were a lie, to which he tells her of course they were. He says he would never be friends with murderers like them but she says that it is purification, not murder. She then asks if he was lying about the book as well, but he says that he was not and that he will destroy E.N.D.'s book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Pages 1-4 The two continue to attack each other and Briar says she cannot forgive Gray. As Gray sends a large blast her way, Briar dodges by splitting herself, causing Gray to smile, saying she was finally forced to use her Clone Magic. She is split into 4 distinct personalities, Raging Briar, Grieving Briar, Smiling Briar and Loving Briar. Her personalities state she is furious, that she finds it hilarious Gray would pick a fight with them and that she is sad she has to kill him as she had fallen in love with him a bit. Gray is dumbfounded by this but before he can do anything Juvia arrives and proclaims Briar to be her love rival. Juvia uses Water Claw to take out Loving Briar before Gray then finishes the rest of the Briars by freezing them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Pages 10-14 As Natsu finishes off Ikusa-Tsunagi, Briar lies on the ground shocked that Avatar's army was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Page 3 She, along with most other cultists, is then arrested by the Rune Knight squad led by Gajeel. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Page 7 Magic and Abilities Clone Magic (分身魔法 Bunshin Mahō): A type of Black Magic that allows Briar to make four copies of herself, each with a personality that embodies a different emotion such as happiness, anger, love, and sadness. They are, however, not dependent on each other as when one is taken down, the others can still keep going.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Pages 11-14 Shockwaves: Briar is able to send shockwaves through the ground, which destroy everything in their path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 432, Page 3 Quotes *(To Avatar): "It's about time we show... these filthy vermin... the terror of our black magic."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 431, Page 11 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Briar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Avatar Members Category:Antagonist